Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS) are designed to monitor the air pressure inside of pneumatic tires on various types of vehicles. Therefore pressure sensors are used in the tires and the system may report the tire pressure information to the driver of the vehicle. Wireless transmission can be used to transmit information on the pressure data to a centralized receiver component in the vehicle. Such a configuration can enable the system to report or signal pressure losses of the tires to the driver. Some known TPMSs provide localization information on the tire or wheel on top of pressure information so as to indicate to a driver of a vehicle the position of a wheel having a pressure loss.
Regulations on TPMS requirements become existent in more and more countries. Automotive manufacturers therefore tend to provide TPMS as standard equipment. At least some TPMS are battery powered, where the lifespan of such a battery determines the lifespan of the TPMS. For example, some national regulations require the lifespan of a TPMS to be at least seven years, which may render power efficiency to an important design objective for TPMS, especially when further functionalities, such as additional measurements, are also to be implemented in a TPMS module.